S01 PH - Battle of AAAAA
The Battle of AAAAA is a merger war between the forces of S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) known as Major against the forces of S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server) collectively known as Minor. Background: leading to the merge As soon as the merge was announced by administrator "cakerman" on 22 February, both sides immediately talked about their plans for the upcoming merge. Most people who know the S01 PH - Battle of Juju expected that the merger war could be in such magnitude or greater (in terms of length and size). Spy accounts were pitted by both sides against each other, and the real people from the servers tried to deter spy accounts. In Major, the players are pinned by trashtalking from the other side. The people from Major talked especially about HarryWilliam (Rank 1 of Minor), Fake (a player fabled to have Commander Cards with extremely high stats), and other high-rankers. Major has an advantage on war experience, as one of the longest battles in the game's history happened on that server, followed by 3 Level 10 corps Harabas, Starseekers, and FairyTail. A player named Azie was being boasted for having high stars with her Divine Commanders. Major has approximately 140% more population than Minor prior to the merge. Minor had an advantage with the commanders and modules due to having rich players although HarryWilliam did not have a 9* DCC prior to the merge but he got 8 pcs 9* Skill commanders and his DCC's were 6-8*s. Fake was not much of interest, but was a vital target due to the sheer stats of his CCs. Merger Day (February 29, 2012) The server was merged sometime in the middle of the Philippine afternoon. The World Chat was filled with flooding of "ADD ME" posts since all friend lists will be cleared in every merger. By the time the battle started sometime between 7:30-8:30 PM PHT (UTC+8), the battle retained responsiveness levels similar to the battle at Tonins. Minor gains upper hand To the surprise of the Major Alliance, they did not hit fake's ships, with the exception of Khel's fleet commanded by Lynn among others (most were ships with Ship-Based Weapons). It is also noted that fake has ships with 20-21 Eos Phase Shift Shield, 2 Energy Armor, and a Daedalus Control System. Unusually, they were powerful enough to beat Major alliance ships. Day 2, Major comeback (March 1, 2012) The responsiveness of some computers to the battle has gone worse and is nearly the same as the one at Juju's. fake's ships were finally hit, most recently (as of 5:05 PM PHT) by wasiemodo of Aftermath which hit fake's Shadow Guardian ships with his (same kind) ships breaking the shields. Whatever the true identity of fake is unknown. He is speculated to be an IGG staff due to his extreme amount of Dodge Gems and ranks of CCs. According to a player, fake was rarely drawing cards while in Pegasus (S03 PH) and same with Minor. PapaJon, the former colonel of Starseekers, recently came back. Day 3, Major takes North, Minor takes East portals (March 2, 2012) The responsiveness level is now extremely close to Juju's as everytime the Space Station is viewed, the browser hangs. Trashtalking regained frequency at this day. At this point, recording a video for the battle is now completely impossible. The one at YourMaster is now flooded with decoys, a practice long abandoned 4 months ago. Massive raids by Major players against Minor players were conducted. As of now, the merger wars is currently concentrated on AAAAA. Players like HarryWilliam and bobkat went to YourMaster to defend, making the top minor forces resources divided into two groups. An attack shows that one of the Shadow Guardians of fake has been torn down and left with only 3 slots (the meat with 21 Eos, 2 EA and 1 Daedalus), only to show its shield bar almost deprecated due to Ship-Based weapons hits. Day 4, "Red Tide" (March 4, 2012) The battlefield got flooded with red-marked fleets (attackers from Major), signifying a probable decisive victory for Major. The responsiveness level is now worse than Juju's. Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server) Category:S02. Ursa Minor (Philippine Server) Category:Battles Category:2012 Battles